The Hunt
by shadewithoutcolor
Summary: As Fae let Atreus entered the house, she met with a familiar stranger from years ago. A drabble in conjunction to God of War Week.


Author's note: A little drabble in conjunction with God of War Week which the day's theme is "Memories of Mother." Feedback is appreciated as usual.

* * *

 **The Hunt**

Somehow Faye rose out in the morning, heaving in the air. She could see the emptiness in Atreus' bed. He probably ran out for the woods to explore the surrounding area _(In lieu of his obedience not to wander far) a_ nd so the house becomes empty. Faye sat silently, looking out for her son, whom by now has tripped the log. Faye withheld her giggles, indeed her son is growing up, despite the illness which wrestled in his mind. He is becoming kind, and yet brave to explore something deeper.

She looks over the garden, perhaps it needs some tending. Or maybe she should follow Atreus on the hunt. Then again, Atreus is old enough to explore the woods himself. Her heart sank slightly, as she thought about her fate of Atreus (Or Loki to her people) that he too, will bring the end to the world. And she, the last living Giant hold something that no one knows.

Until a familiar shadow greeted her.

A man rippled with red and white.

"My love…"

Kratos grunted quietly. He looked around the house, as usual, it was a haven against the outside world. The fire crackled at the back and the aroma of freshly dried herbs perfumed the cottage. No matter how far he wandered in his long trips, he always finds comfort at their cottage "I suppose you let Atreus run out…"

Faye smiled a little "Well he is well, husband…" as she watched the wind graze the leaves back and forth. She started to cup his cheek and kissed his lips quietly. Kratos withheld his moan "It is good for him to practice what I taught him…" Her posture seems to relax as she let go of that grip. "I suppose we have something to practice…"

Kratos took that hint. Maybe she is right. It has been a while since they searched for each other in an intimate manner. They concerned themselves with Atreus with his off and on illness but now Atreus is older, it seems perfect to find themselves again.

And without hesitation, Kratos caressed his lips with her. Faye closed her eyes a little, allowing him to slowly take off her apron. And her hands peeling off the furs and pants until they are bare. She could only feel Kratos kneading her breasts and rolling her nipples. She shivered at his touch until their bodies touch the cold ground.

* * *

Atreus heaved a little as he saw a young deer passing through the forest. He quickly runs into the depths of the forest, following its tracks. His heart raced a little as he hears the sound of wolves. Voices pointing to him, to go forth with the motion.

"Hmm, I must go south then…"

* * *

Faye breathed heavily as Kratos slowly suck every curve of hers, from her taut nipples unto that slit, dribbling with her juices. Her nails digging into his back, driving Kratos' mouth upon that slit. Her eyes wet with tears stained the mattress, as Kratos continuously teased the sensitive bud with his tongue and lips. He slowly laps every drop as if it was the wine from his homeland.

"Please…." she begged. "I want you to be inside me, my love…"

* * *

Atreus jumped over the fence to find a trail of blood. It must be from the deer. The stench of the rotting corpse caused him to shiver.

Suddenly howls came over the forest. And soon he heard a growl from the gnashing wolf. Quickly Atreus took out the arrows from his quiver and slanted unto the bow. He heaved quietly as he took his mother's advice

"Relax…"

And soon he shot one of the wolves down. A cry echoed the forest, causing the wolves to gather around, with their fangs gnashed and their paws ready to swipe. Atreus knew that he needed to go back. He ran forward, following the aromas of the forest. He is too powerless over the pack of wolves until he heard a howl at the distance

"Wait..?"

* * *

Kratos grunted quietly as he pushed himself nearer to the warmness of her body. He reached out to her again and kissed Faye deeply as if she was his air. Thighs wrapped over Kratos' back as he dug himself into her core. Faye sighed a little when he thrust gently back and back again. His scent overwhelmed her warm body.

And soon, it fell into a blur as she could only recognize shapes and colours in the house.

At that moment, she is not alone.

He is there and nothing could ever separate them.

The sound of the shell mobile clangs quietly by the wind as she woke up from that dream. She glanced at Kratos panting heavily as he loosens his grip on her, and soon she nuzzled him by the shoulder. "I suppose you are well-learned…"

"Yes, my light…" There they kissed each other quietly. Faye could taste a tinge of herself and a new flavour. Him. Soon she heard footsteps at the distance "You better get dressed quickly, for Atreus wanted to see you…" as she rose out from the bed, grabbing her apron to cover her breasts.

He nodded quietly as he slowly slipped into his pants. He tried to withhold that smile, Atreus do not need to know that peculiar part.

 _He will know, once he comes with age._

* * *

Atreus heaved back to the entrance, and soon he patted his friend "Thanks Deimos…" and slowly he walked away into the woods.

"Goodbye.."

"Who is Deimos…" Faye whispered quietly. She noticed how her son is flushed with amusement and yet fear. "My friend, Mother…" Atreus chirped a little "I found him back in the woods a while back. He seems weaker than the rest, so I nurse him back to health with your salve recipes." Atreus noticed that her cheeks seem flushed, and she is grinning ear to ear. He swore that she glows brighter than the protected trees. His father is still an imposing shadow to Mother's light. "Since then he has become my friend. I named him after one of the characters in Father's stories…"

Atreus smiled quietly, amused by her reaction "And well I got myself into trouble by wolves while hunting for deer, so I did not get much… but I am thankful Deimos is around. I think he sees me as his pack leader." Faye's heart sank a little, her son seems to be aware of his abilities. "What matters is that I stay on the right path." Kratos nodded quietly with approval. Faye gave him a soft kiss. "I am glad you are safe…" and slowly she gave him a hug. "Seems you are good with connecting with the animals, which is vital for the hunt."

"Kratos…" Faye looked at him quietly "Make yourself useful, there are some dried rabbits in the distance, I need you to peel the skins off." Kratos nodded quietly until he glanced at her, giving a playful wink as she wiped the boy's face with a damp cloth. It seems that she whispered to him to fetch the herbs from the garden.

After all, dinner must be ready, and he is not excused from slacking around in the house. There are things to do.


End file.
